Legendary 2006 Kerrigan pic change
The Kerrigan pic change topic was made by CJayC during CBV after complaints about Kerrigan's terrible match picture for her upcoming match against Terra. Archive of the more relevant posts in the topic (mostly the ones posting pictures). For everybody complaining about the Kerrigan pic... OMG, CJayC Topic! CJayC Posted 9/20/2006 7:42:58 PM message detail Find me another then. Go on. Round 1 is body shots. There is, to my knowledge, one official Blizzard-endorsed body shot of Kerrigan. That's it. I could be wrong. With so many people complaining, certainly you all know of some other official body shot of Kerrigan. Please tell me where it is. Surely someone knows of one. Remember: Official, Body Shot. No unofficial fan art, not the BW head shot. --- Once upon a time everything was lovely, but that was before I had to deal with people. GANON1025 Posted 9/20/2006 7:47:24 PMmessage detail Well, this one fits all but one category. http://imageserver1.textamerica.com/user.images.x/72/IMG_371072/Big/_0920/T40409201805141.jpg xp1337 Posted 9/20/2006 7:47:51 PM message detail http://www.blizzard.com/images/broodwar/xmas-kerr.jpg ... ... Yeah, ok, we can stick with yours. =( xp1337 Posted 9/20/2006 7:54:50 PM message detail From Ikon | Posted 9/20/2006 9:53:53 PM''' Is anyone seriously looking? and does it have to be her Zerg form, or could it be Terran? I doubt we'll ever find one but that one... that's just bad.'' I did. Grantyed, it wasn't the longest search, but my conclusion was this. There are 2, and only 2, pictures that fit CJayC's criteria: 1. His Picture 2. The XMas picture. >_> Tediz247 Posted 9/20/2006 7:56:30 PM message detail Well, there is this, but... http://broodwar.ingame.de/articles/das_spiel/bw3-kerrigan.jpg Yeah. It's Kerrigan from the Brood War ending FMV, but it's impossible to make her out. DSRage_Revived Posted 9/20/2006 7:56:41 PM message detail http://i36.photobucket.com/albums/e12/DSRage/Sarah.jpg Not sure if it's what you want, but it's another Sarah pic nonetheless. -D§R- Pikaness and the animated gif ZenOfThunder Posted 9/20/2006 7:56:58 PM message detail Pikaness wants Ceej to un-gif this: http://img100.imageshack.us/img100/2388/bigkerriganfb6.gif BTW Ceej, here's a Firefox extension that will reload the page for you. I know you've had trouble relaoding in the past on big events, so I thought you may like it: https://addons.mozilla.org/firefox/115/ metroid composite Posted 9/20/2006 7:58:17 PM message detail Uhh... Someone who isn't on a Linux machine right now (i.e. me) boot up Brood War and grab a screenshot of the race selection screen. That's a great full body shot of Kerrigan if memory serves. junk_funk Posted 9/20/2006 7:58:22 PM message detail This good? http://img179.imageshack.us/img179/2309/starcraft2006092021502076hc7.jpg Tediz247 Posted 9/20/2006 8:00:21 PM message detail http://cafefiles.naver.net/data3/2004/3/11/128/Kerrigan.jpg There. It's the pic on the select campaign screen. That looks much better. KiraYamato- Posted 9/20/2006 8:01:54 PM message detail http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Image:Kerrigan1.jpg Even this looks better ZenOfThunder Posted 9/20/2006 8:02:05 PM message detail '''''From Tediz247 Posted 9/20/2006 10:00:21 PM #106 http://cafefiles.naver.net/data3/2004/3/11/128/Kerrigan.jpg '' ''There. It's the pic on the select campaign screen. That looks much better. He should totally use the gif >_> http://img100.imageshack.us/img100/2388/bigkerriganfb6.gif Think of that: a moving match pic. Credit goes to Pikaness for getting it. Abomstar Posted 9/20/2006 8:02:54 PM message detail http://img220.imageshack.us/img220/4109/kerriglolnna7.png I am trying to get a kind of Internet celebrity autograph collection by asking that site admins please tell me to die in a fire. I already have max from YTMND and Steve Sutton. CJayC, if you would please tell me to die in a fire it would be my greatest accomplishment yet. FlamboyantSpy Posted 9/20/2006 8:03:23 PM message detail If Ceej ever uses a gif, it's going to be on Super Macho Man. http://www.nesplayer.com/nintend-o-vision/2.php_files/supermachoman.gif Villainous M Bison Posted 9/20/2006 8:04:17 PM message detail Of course, you could always use this: http://www.city.waltham.ma.us/wpdweb/WalthamPDWeb/police%20relief%20assoc/photos/kerrigan.jpg Jmast7 Posted 9/20/2006 8:04:49 PM message detail I've turned Kerrigan's animated pic into a jpg and uploaded it onto Photobucket: http://i90.photobucket.com/albums/k247/Jmast7/Kerrigan.jpg Whacha think? XD xp1337 Posted 9/20/2006 8:06:29 PM message detail I think this is a summary of what we've accomplished reasonably so far (Through 124 Posts) 3 Potential Pictures: 1. The original pic: http://www.gamefaqs.com/shared/cb5/cb510.jpg 2. The Christmans Pic: http://www.blizzard.com/images/broodwar/xmas-kerr.jpg 3. The BW Campaign Select screen: http://cafefiles.naver.net/data3/2004/3/11/128/Kerrigan.jpg 2 I think doesn't really count for it being pretty much a joke by Blizzard, but I think 3 works well. Call for white background ChromeGadget Posted 9/20/2006 8:07:22 PM message detail We need a photoshop wizard to shop that onto a white background, without cutting her leg off. Then it would be perfect. Silvercross Posted 9/20/2006 8:08:22 PM message detail http://www.sclegacy.com/art/2d/1.jpg Not official though... lordjers Posted 9/20/2006 8:09:49 PM message detail The woman behind Kerrigan's voice! http://www.glynnis.net/voices/images/studio.jpg wg64Z Posted 9/20/2006 8:10:53 PM message detail I rather like this one. http://i90.photobucket.com/albums/k247/Jmast7/Kerrigan.jpg TomNook7 Posted 9/20/2006 8:12:15 PM message detail A little grainy...but it's the best I got: http://img67.imageshack.us/img67/3406/kerrigansx4.jpg I'll re-atempt this in a second... I want Terra to win, but I can't let an awesome character like Kerrigan get a low tier ass picture just because the first round recquires body shots. pkmn_rckt Posted 9/20/2006 8:12:19 PM message detail http://ultrasey.free.fr/blizzard_christmas04.jpg FlamboyantSpy Posted 9/20/2006 8:15:42 PM message detail Oh man, I just discovered the best Kerrigan artwork ever. http://i38.photobucket.com/albums/e118/Twigs370/darnyoucjay.jpg I demand it be changed immediately. TomNook7 Posted 9/20/2006 8:17:32 PM message detail http://img65.imageshack.us/img65/4515/kerrigan2to4.png THERE! Please use, it CJay! You only have like 2 hours till her match, so please, I beg you, remake the other half of that pic using that picture there! lordjers Posted 9/20/2006 8:17:33 PM message detail http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/en/thumb/f/fb/Glamglyn.jpg/180px-Glamglyn.jpg live action kerrigan right there. That good enough? Crossfiyah Posted 9/20/2006 8:18:01 PM message detail Tom...no offense...but that...is really really bad >.> White background that ended up being used metroid composite Posted 9/20/2006 8:19:19 PM message detail We need a photoshop wizard to shop that onto a white background, without cutting her leg off. Then it would be perfect. Done in about a minute or two: http://img87.imageshack.us/img87/7118/sc2k6kerriganvf5.png It looks a bit pixelated, so it could do with a boundary pass, it'll have to be shrunk, and it could do with brightening the image too, but I'll leave the actual photoshop image manipulation to Ceej. JonthePenguin Posted 9/20/2006 8:20:31 PM message detail Or there's her pic from the cover of the ebook they released about her, though it's her Ghost form and not her as the Queen of Blades. <_< http://www.blizzard.com/books/StarCraftUpr.shtml Gaddswell Posted 9/20/2006 8:21:16 PM message detail http://img87.imageshack.us/img87/7118/sc2k6kerriganvf5.png ^ Winner right here. That's the best pic we have by FAR. iamharibo Posted 9/20/2006 8:21:36 PM message detail ''From Gaddswell Posted 9/21/2006 3:21:16 AM #176 http://img87.imageshack.us/img87/7118/sc2k6kerriganvf5.png ^ Winner right here. That's the best pic we have by FAR.'' QFT ShadowRising7 Posted 9/20/2006 8:22:42 PM message detail http://img65.imageshack.us/img65/4515/kerrigan2to4.png ... ... BWAHAHA! That would be the best pic ever! Look at her legs! Metool Posted 9/20/2006 8:23:11 PM message detail http://img87.imageshack.us/img87/7118/sc2k6kerriganvf5.png Best pic posted here so far, but it's just as bad as the one CJayC picked, if not worse. cade Posted 9/20/2006 8:23:16 PM message detail http://img87.imageshack.us/img87/7118/sc2k6kerriganvf5.png Das cool. It's official, full body shot and she looks good. TomNook7 Posted 9/20/2006 8:23:45 PM message detail http://img87.imageshack.us/img87/7118/sc2k6kerriganvf5.png http://img65.imageshack.us/img65/4515/kerrigan2to4.png I don't see a difference. I half assed my legs because I knew they wouldnt be put in the pic anyway. Lopen Posted 9/20/2006 8:25:02 PM message detail Well, you should've made round 1 head shots. Think of CATS! Still, that one the other ones have been mentioning is much better: http://img87.imageshack.us/img87/7118/sc2k6kerriganvf5.png Silvercross Posted 9/20/2006 8:25:20 PM message detail Upped the gamma on metroids pic. http://img222.imageshack.us/img222/5716/sc2k6kerriganvf52mp3.jpg Smoothed Edges Villainous M Bison Posted 9/20/2006 8:25:40 PM message detail http://img221.imageshack.us/img221/8577/kerrigancopypp6.jpg --- It just hit me... You are a comedic genius.~ - Brakmaster MakeYourChance JonthePenguin Posted 9/20/2006 8:26:21 PM message detail Make that MYC's. X_Dante_X Posted 9/20/2006 8:26:44 PM message detail Guys, those pics with the white background aren't eligible - They've been photoshopped. Its the same as if I took a pic, and photoshopped a pair of fake glasses and mustache on it, Its not a legit pic and can't be used. cade Posted 9/20/2006 8:27:55 PM message detail http://img222.imageshack.us/my.php?image=sc2k6kerriganvf52mp3.jpg Das cool pikaness Posted 9/20/2006 8:27:59 PM message detail http://img221.imageshack.us/img221/8577/kerrigancopypp6.jpg Awesome job. Villainous M Bison Posted 9/20/2006 8:28:42 PM message detail It is a legit pic. The only thing that has been done is mine is the black background has been removed and replaced with a white background. Your argument is like saying CJay isn' using official art during the sprite rounds because they've been edited out of their original backgrounds that were in when the screenshot was taken. --- It just hit me... You are a comedic genius.~ - Brakmaster MakeYourChance Sharper Villainous M Bison Posted 9/20/2006 8:31:12 PM message detail http://img204.imageshack.us/img204/6007/kerrigansharperzs4.jpg Sharper. --- It just hit me... You are a comedic genius.~ - Brakmaster MakeYourChance metroid composite Posted 9/20/2006 8:31:31 PM message detail Guys, those pics with the white background aren't eligible - They've been photoshopped. Changing the background is perfectly legit, given that Ceej changed the background in EVERY pic he's done so far. Crossfiyah Posted 9/20/2006 8:31:43 PM message detail Now THAT'S a Kerrigan! Amazing job, MYC, as per usual. xp1337 Posted 9/20/2006 8:32:32 PM message detail MYC's picture is easily the best so far. The only question, is if it counts under CJayC's criteria due to the amount of touching up it needed. Villainous M Bison Posted 9/20/2006 8:32:44 PM message detail I think that's about as good as we can get out of that picture... ...Not to be arrogant or anything. I just don't think there's much else we could do that metroid and I haven't tried already. --- It just hit me... You are a comedic genius.~ - Brakmaster MakeYourChance iamharibo Posted 9/20/2006 8:33:29 PM message detail http://img221.imageshack.us/img221/8577/kerrigancopypp6.jpg I'd say this was the best pic here, and it's far greater than the current one. Good work MYC. CJayC admits he's been proven wrong...sort-of CJayC Posted 9/20/2006 8:35:04 PM message detail Well, congrats, Board 8, on proving me wrong. Sort of. I mean, it took a combined effort and some major touch-ups, but you guys managed to come up with a better body shot than previously existed, and for that, you should be applauded. But you're not going to be. :'') Villainous M Bison Posted 9/20/2006 8:35:32 PM message detail Combined effort my ass. It was all me. --- It just hit me... You are a comedic genius.~ - Brakmaster '''MakeYourChance' RevolverAk47 Posted 9/20/2006 8:36:14 PM message detail FOR THE LOVE OF GOD USE THIS ONE! http://www.student.cs.uwaterloo.ca/~shali/pix/kerrigan.jpg ZenOfThunder Posted 9/20/2006 8:36:25 PM message detail http://img215.imageshack.us/img215/6622/fishystick7mu.jpg HaRRicH Posted 9/20/2006 8:36:28 PM message detail http://img221.imageshack.us/img221/8577/kerrigancopypp6.jpg http://img204.imageshack.us/img204/6007/kerrigansharperzs4.jpg CJayC would be making a GREAT choice to use one of these two, please. Thanks for the contest, as a side-note. iamharibo Posted 9/20/2006 8:36:36 PM message detail And yeah MYC deserves a ton of credit for having 1337 photoshop skills. GoldenTyranitar Posted 9/20/2006 8:36:43 PM message detail Not only did we do it, but we did it in less than an hour! The pic is updated! Crossfiyah Posted 9/20/2006 8:37:10 PM message detail For those who haven't seen it: http://www.gamefaqs.com/shared/cb5/cb510.jpg HALLELUJAH! FlamboyantSpy Posted 9/20/2006 8:39:01 PM message detail Ceej, you have no idea the monster you have just released. Now this board will be filled with 800 times the *****ing when something doesn't go there way. My brain can't take it! Prier Posted 9/20/2006 8:40:25 PM message detail XFD CJayC bows to MYC chocoboslayer Posted 9/20/2006 8:42:52 PM message detail MYC > CJayC? dragoontheguy Posted 9/20/2006 8:43:01 PM message detail http://www.gamefaqs.com/shared/cb5/cb510.jpg I guess it's officially been changed now (probably has been for a while). While some people were just being asses about complaining, I still have to commend cjay for actually taking criticism well. Most people can't. The original is archived trannyscience Posted 9/20/2006 8:43:58 PM message detail I saved the original: http://img206.imageshack.us/img206/1347/cb510nr5.jpg metroid composite Posted 9/20/2006 8:45:25 PM message detail Oh, and thanks MYC.....unless Kerrigan still loses, at which point...still thanks, just not an enthusiastic one. Why so much worrying about the winner? I have Terra in my bracket, probably prefer her as a character, and yet I arguably made the second biggest contribution to the photoshop effort next to MYC (prodded people into taking a screenshot in the first place, chose the pose from the animated gif, and edited it to white). Kerrigan. is. not. purple. Regardless of who I want to win, I didn't want to see that a second time. Rad Link 5 Posted 9/20/2006 8:46:09 PM message detail http://img99.imageshack.us/img99/7523/cb510ia4.jpg Paratroopa1 Posted 9/20/2006 8:52:33 PM message detail You know though guys, I think this topic has a valuable lesson to it. Some characters just aren't photogenic. Sorry. Ness26 Posted 9/20/2006 9:06:39 PM message detail Wow. I'm impressed he actually changed it. o_o I guess it WASN'T an empty bluff. <_< UltimaterializerX Posted 9/20/2006 9:22:25 PM message detail http://www.freewebs.com/mmxcalibur/kerrigan.htm Just take a screenshot and use that. ~*ST*~ HaRRicH Posted 9/20/2006 9:24:12 PM message detail ulti es slow somdude04 Posted 9/20/2006 9:28:25 PM message detail Ulti: Old pic - http://img206.imageshack.us/img206/1347/cb510nr5.jpg New pic - http://www.gamefaqs.com/shared/cb5/cb510.jpg He did change it, he's just not giving us credit on the front page. More specifically, not giving MYC & others credit. GJ UltimaterializerX Posted 9/20/2006 9:29:29 PM message detail I wouldn't give credit if I had to listen to Board 8's whining day in, day out either. ~*ST*~ Mjcool Posted 9/20/2006 9:54:23 PM message detail http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v644/shinkuu_ryao/edea.jpg Because for some reason people can't leave a CJayC topic un-500'd daxter1985 Posted 9/21/2006 12:14:55 AM message detail last!!! Category:Famous Topics